Wow
by kiaralover86
Summary: Alternate universe story. Involves sex. Rated M for a reason. Complete.


Few girls air their most personal fantasies. Whilst being gang-raped, taken forcibly by their fathers or having their dress ripped off in the shopping mall, preparatory to being openly molested by a bunch of over-heated school-boys, ranks way up there in the dream-stakes, any such reality might offer somewhat less of a rush.  
Shannon though, had just the one teensy weensy daydream. To be tied-up and spanked soundly! Just eighteen now, she most certainly had the body for it. Barely five-two from the soles of her remarkably pretty little feet to the part in her mop of curly light-brown hair, she weighed-in at no more than a hundred and twelve pounds. Anyone in the market for an ultimately cute teenager with probably the most appealing lips, breasts and silhouette this side of Aphrodite herself, would assuredly need to be taking a number.  
Not just a pretty face, she had worked hard in her last years at school to score big-time in those final exams. This by necessity had meant just the occasional boyfriend and the even more occasional night out. She may have still been a virgin but played host nevertheless to the same hormones on active standby as most any other school-girl. What another boy was denied, her own fingers were free to pursue…and most nights unquestionably DID. It was at such intimate moments the specter of being tied-up and left helpless infiltrated her naughty little musings.  
Todd had been in love with Shannon since her sophomore year. Something less than a forceful personality, he had watched with aching ventricular distress as a veritable procession of 'hulks' had offered their dubious chaperoning duties, the majority of which however had earned short-shift from the blue-eyed academic who if nothing else, knew her own mind and was not about to be pressured into any short-term relationship just for the sake of the visuals. High-school politics and student cliques had never been Shannon's thing.  
Having regarded Todd as little more than a confidante during the intervening years, she had agreed finally to a one-off date - maybe to defer the rigors of Purgatory at some later stage. She was after all, a good Catholic girl! As it turned out she discovered she could have done way worse – had in fact in dates gone by. Over a period of some six and a half weeks she found herself in fully unchartered territory – head over heels in love. Todd was smiling; his fortunes had turned a complete one-eighty. It was almost enough to join the local Bible society!  
Just a fortnight before she was to attend her first semester at College, they had decided to spend a romantic weekend at a mountains retreat. Todd's father, a man of kindly disposition, had slipped his son a couple of hundred-dollar bills as they left for the car.  
"Take real good care of her son," he called after him, "She's an angel."  
The entire journey, Todd found himself trying to repress images that for sure, his genteel up-bringing had no part in creating. Images as far removed from his established lifestyle as might be imagined. Shannon sat beside him looking out at the forested landscape in transit, holding his hand and as content in the world she inhabited as might be an oyster ensconced in its new shell.  
Swinging off the exit road and into the guests' allocated parking area immediately fronting the gothic edifice that was the "Grand Victoria," they got out of the car and stretched. Todd flipped the trunk release and Shannon tugged out her overnight bag before reaching further-in to retrieve her boyfriend's snap-lock. Pushing past her with uncharacteristic abruptness, he muttered "I'll get that Shannon!" She caught what she interpreted as momentary panic in his voice.  
The young desk-clerk lifted his head to attend to the approaching guests. Somewhere though, between his pre-rehearsed welcome-speech and their arrival at the reception desk, his vocal chords suffered a major operational relapse. Perhaps it was the immanency of what up until that moment was undoubtedly the best-looking girl he had ever seen. Maybe it was the brevity of that tight little skirt which was suddenly displayed in all its curvaceous limitations as she bent over quite innocently, to retrieve the clutch bag she had dropped. Of course we can't rule out the fact either that even taking into account the tasteful nature of the blouse she was wearing, everything beneath was somewhat clearly outlined and despite the fact she needed only a modest-sized bra for her age, push-ups can do wonders and sufficient of her cleavage was still visible let's say, to give Pamela Anderson a decent run for her money.  
"I, that is to say The Grand Victoria will welcome you folks," he stammered, trying to look anywhere but into those depressingly unavailable pretty blue eyes. "You have a booking?" he enquired of Todd, who was already filling out a registration form and fully aware of the effect Shannon was having on the man.

In possession of their electronic keys, they took the elevator to the third floor where adjacent suite 308 awaited their incoming temporary residents. Todd had been hoping for a shared suite naturally enough, but one glance at Shannon's father had eliminated that little possibility, let alone any hope of his being able to persuade Shannon herself. Even his own father had said to him "Just behave son, you know what we expect of you!"

Getting on for 7 p.m. as it was, they decided to have dinner at Cavaliers restaurant on the ground floor with the intention then of maybe watching a movie upstairs together. With the wealth of sight-seeing planned for the following day, a real late night was not called for.

Barely twenty and not yet with the poise and worldliness of an older man, Todd raised the waiter's eyebrow by enquiring as to whether the "Atlantic Salmon" came with chips or not. Shannon erred on the side of caution meanwhile and simply ordered a Beef Stroganoff. It was at the point Todd requested a wine-list that the waiter's smirk intensified.

"And you both have ID yes?" he muttered deadpan. The view down the young girl's top from right where he was standing right that second really did compensate for the mediocre salary.

Sipping her champagne, she could feel the hot flush spreading across her face. She felt delicious. Todd smiled at her. What he was imagining would have had Shannon's parents sprinting down to the local courthouse, organizing an AVO to be served on her companion.

Ensuring that the wine flowed in anything but moderation, Todd was heartened by the fact that Shannon's giggles were now punctuated by the odd slurred word. That he loved her was in no doubt – who in their right mind could not? That he desired a taste of the outré in terms of amorous inclination towards his wholly innocent partner was almost understandable. The fact is, if either party had been privy to the other's secret thoughts, they might have taken their leave of Cavaliers way earlier.

Back in 308, Shannon sank into the plush chair, while Todd fiddled about with the remote trying to locate the main menu.

"World Trade Center" or "Talladega Nights" Shan?" he asked.

"Whatever," she replied, kicking her heels off. "Think maybe I need a coffee actually." She couldn't repress a further bout of girlish laughter.

"What you NEED is another glass of champagne sexy features," Todd grinned. He already had the cork off the "courtesy bottle" in the fridge and was pouring them a glass each.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?' she giggled, looking up at him, using every coquettish mannerism available to her. Todd was having a hard time, not to put too fine a point on it.

"No," she cried out as he handed her a three-quarter filled wine-glass. "I've had way more than I should Todd. Are you trying to get me drunk or something?"

"Frankly…yeah," he confessed, "And yes, I do think you're sexy Shannon. God, if only you knew….." his voice trailed off.

"Knew what?' she asked, taking the glass from his hand with no further verbal resistance.

"Never mind," Todd muttered. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me," she volunteered, "I am an adult now, right?"

"That you are Shannon," he replied, both of them then quaffing a healthy few centimeters of the highly effervescent Yellow Glen.

"So," she pursued unrelentingly, "What is it you had in mind for me Todd…really!"

"You know Shan…you must know surely?" he looked that second like a small boy who's mother was asking him what he wanted for Christmas?

"Oh that," she smiled up at him, fully aware he had an awesomely unrestricted view from that angle, of her cleavage, maybe more. "Well you know I just don't feel ready yet…I'm still only eighteen don't forget!"

"ONLY eighteen?" he almost choked. "Most girls at school have lost their virginity by ninth grade these days…You can't blame me for like, "wanting to?"….I mean, I really love you Shannon and well…it's driving me crazy."  
Taking first one more sip of the champagne for support, she put the glass on the table. "I know Todd. Truth is – I think about it myself too." She blushed brightly in both cheeks at the thought of what she really did think about. "I suppose I'm just a bit scared….and drunk now," she added giggling anew. "It's all your fault!"  
"Well hey, why don't we take advantage of that little eventuality Shannon?" he smiled broadly, standing in front of the chair and holding both arms out to her?  
"Tell you what," she teased, pulling him towards her. "I'm feeling so light-headed I really should go to my own room now, but if you promise to behave Todd, I'll sit on your lap while we watch Will Ferrell… Deal?" Clearly, her vocal delivery was worsening.  
"Deal," he replied with but hesitant conviction. Scooping her up, Todd sat down in the chair and booted up the credits for "Talladega Nights", The sensation afforded him by the placement of Shannon's warm body or more relevantly, curvy little rear-end in his lap, didn't bear mention.  
Eighteen-year old girls for the most part, do not only feel nice, they smell nice. Shannon bless her push-up, exuded what you might term the ultimate in desirability. Not ten minutes into the movie and having almost emptied their glasses again, the duo's on-site inhibitions were further on the wane. Nothing like a glass or five of champagne to boost the pioneering spirit.  
Barely had Ricky Bobby nailed his first NASCAR preliminary, when Todd's arms had eased their way north and were even now nudging their own red-line at the lower onset of Shannon's 32B under-lifter. If she noticed the approaching invaders she was making no mention of the fact. Todd glanced across at the snap-lock case on the bed. "Realistically what are the odds?" he asked himself.  
As the accumulated alcohol made its acquaintance with the young girl's passing red and white blood cells, concentration became uniquely difficult, even to the point that with Todd's right hand now bravely encircling her left breast, the best she could come up with was a fresh set of giggles and a non too clear, "That's naughty Todd." He definitely had in mind to be naughtier!  
Cupping her right breast equally delicately, he gently squeezed the contents of both palms. Shannon began wriggling perceptibly on his lap in what Todd took to be pleasured acquiescence as she brought her own small hands up on top of his. As his fondling took on a more intense aspect, the slightest of soft sighs became audible from the lips of the semi-conscious teenager. "Mmmm" she purred.  
With each gentle squeeze, the contents of that hot little bra were displayed to even greater advantage. Just one button freed-up might permit a viewing window that had the potential to disclose one or both nipples he realized.  
"What…what are you doing Todd?" she struggled to get out the words. She brought her hand up and pulled his away from its designated task.  
"It's OK Shan," he cajoled, "Just let me…I promise I won't try anything else. I only want to make you feel good."  
By this time, he had not only the button undone but his right hand had slipped well inside her bra. Although this eventuality restored a degree of awareness in the girl's mind, the feeling of a man's hand fondling that which no other had ever encroached upon, tended to anaesthetize her alarm buttons. Basically it felt so good she wanted more.  
Todd was losing his grip on reality. His every instinct was to rip that flimsy little top to shreds, lose the skirt and toss her on the far bed. The rest would take care of itself. Oddly enough, Shannon's senses were running amok also. All she was imagining was Todd ripping her skirt and top off, tossing her on that far bed and spanking her stupid. Had they known, they could have saved each other a lot of time by comparing notes!  
The romantic tableau started moving away from the typical Cary Grant/Deborah Kerr scenario to more a Bill Clinton/Monica Lewinsky aspect, at the point Todd's right hand located the hem of Shannon's skirt and the relative ease with which he was able to tug it higher. Shannon registered some token resistance with a lethargic "Not up there Todd," but somehow in the translation it came across as "Oh yes – right up there please Todd." Either way, once her hot little matching-green panties were exposed, highlighted let us assume unintentionally – by a few strategic hip wriggles, neither participant was complaining.  
Will Ferrell was long forgotten. The wholly entrancing view of Shannon's now totally exposed panties as they curved down between her thighs, was feeding Todd's arousal. His fingers, depressing the full extent of her vaginal cleft, was feedings hers. Heavy as the young girl's breathing was, his was louder. Able to feel the moisture seeping through the absorbent cotton, Todd's higher logic circuits were sinking fast in a morass of lustful indulgence. Simply the sensation inherent in fondling Shannon's breasts and nipples was bequeathing his peristaltic rate a turbo boost.  
For her part, Shannon was losing it. Her respiratory rate right off the graph and her sighs peppered now with bona-fide moans, she was fully unaware of even parting her legs to accommodate his inbound fingers. This wasn't petting, it was fully fledged anarchy.

So far down his lap had she slid, a gap had opened up between the waist-band of her panties and midriff and thus Todd did what any guy in his achingly fortunate position would have done. He slipped a hand down that narrow channel, finding a world of soft downy hair on site, that if not exactly a welcome-mat, offered undeniable tactile benefits.

"Please, not INSIDE my panties Todd," she gasped, almost fully sobered up by this latest turn of events. She made as if to retrieve his hand but Todd perhaps sensing the urgency of the situation, pulled Shannon on to her side and began to kiss those warm lips with frenzied zeal. It worked, she put her arms around his neck kissing him in return and completely yielding up her body to his touch. Able now to not only reach the remote heat-source between her legs, but to penetrate her vaginal defences with an eager finger, she was lost for all money.  
Moans begat moan as Todd upped the speed and depth of penetration. His own needs were distressingly apparent and had Shannon not been so absorbed with her own orgasmic progress, she may have realized what that hard 'ridge' beneath her hips was exactly! Increasing the pressure on her clitoral nub then certainly paid dividends. With a convulsive cry of pleasured release, the girl's body shook and her wide-eyed gasps left no doubt in Todd's mind that he had obtained a pass-mark for his concerted effort.  
Pulling the hem of her skirt back down and doing-up her blouse, went some way to restoring the young girl's dignity. Disengaging herself from his lap she walked across to the bed and sat down on the edge of the coverlet, hands folded demurely in her lap.  
"That was very naughty Todd," she muttered, "You took advantage of my…condition!"  
"I can take even greater advantage of it, if you'd like," he grinned. "C'mon Shannon, you've driving me insane here." His hand strayed subconsciously to his own lap. She looked away….but thought plenty! Her body was still levelling itself out from the orgasm, yet try as she might, those self-generated images of being restrained and swatted by Todd, refused to fade-away.  
For his part, all Todd was thinking right then, was how unutterably hot and vulnerable his sexy little girlfriend would look tied up there fully helpless on that bed. There was never going to be a more opportune moment. He stood up and moved across to the suitcase on the far table.  
"Close your eyes Shannon," he called back to her. "Got a surprise for you…and no peeking right?"  
"Is it a good surprise?" she giggled.

"Oh, the best," he replied. "Something I've wanted to give you for quite a while."

As Todd raised the lid of the case she couldn't control her curiosity, trying her best to see what it was his body was obscuring. He looked around.

"No peeping Shannon, I told you! Now, be a good girl and lie on the bed face down…and wait for me." Obediently she did as he requested.

Removing the items from the case he sidled across to her prostrate form. In terms of sheer desirability, that murderously hot little body rated big-time. Her slim waist, pronounced hips and way curvaceous bottom, and all topped-off by that most tantalizing of feminine aspects – bare feet!

"What are you doing Todd?" she cried out as he drew both arms up behind her.

"Something I think you'll really enjoy Shannon," he answered, looping the rope around either wrist.

"You're TYING ME UP???" She gasped, jerking her head around in shocked disbelief. She wasn't too sure whether to laugh or scream. This had to be a joke surely? "You're not going to spank me are you Todd?"

"Well now Shannon," he grinned, "I really hadn't even thought of that...but now you mention it!...."

"Please no, don't Todd," she begged. C'mon, untie me and lets each just go to sleep in our own rooms, it's really late."

Perhaps her half-hearted appeal sounded what it was – an obligatory cry for help rather than having any purposeful expectation of release. Maybe Todd was so fully committed to his task, nothing short of a SWAT team was going to deflect him from his intended purpose.

Her wrists bound tightly now, she could do little to prevent Todd manoeuvring her struggling body across his lap, right there on the edge of the bed. She didn't even have time to prepare herself.

His first spank, somewhat of an exploratory nature, caught her fully unawares. "Ouch" she cried just seconds up front of a secondary assault on her tail-feathers. Todd had to admit to himself that any and all pre-conceived images of such behaviour fell far short of the reality of seeing her taut little rear-end reverberating from the punishment at hand. The third spank not only hurt like hell, it made her nipples tingle with unforced pleasure.  
"Am I the world's greatest slut?" she pondered momentarily.  
Smoothing his hand across her bottom, Todd allowed himself the luxury of reaching beneath her with his left hand and cupping an obliquely sexy little breast. She gave a gasp of shock but was denied the time to lodge any vocal objection by way of a fourth spank that had her arching her back in discomfort.

"That really hurts Todd," she cried. To a degree, the hand fondling her breast was lessening the pain – maybe it was just distracting her. Either way, she wriggled about on his lap in exaggerated discomfort.

"Yeah? Well that's why we spank little girls Shannon," he laughed, "Makes them into better and more obedient little girls don't you know?"

The game turned marginally serious at that point with Todd wrenching her skirt higher, completely exposing her panties both to his needful gaze and his descending palm.

"Oh, pull my skirt back down," she yelled, her very predicament causing copious amounts of moisture to form instantly along her vaginal crevice. She felt so deliciously sexy and provocative it was hard to concentrate on the pain. Todd was feeling her breasts up now with renewed vigour and the spanks raining down had her bottom jiggling from the incessant contact.

"No more Todd," she whimpered as he brought the punishment to a merciful hiatus. She lay across his knee a spent force. He could see the tiniest droplets of moisture clinging to the girl's hairline around her shoulders while the tops of her legs as they disappeared up beneath her panties, bore several reddish marks from a few spanks that had gone unintentionally astray. Despite the accompanying shriek of understandable humiliation, he continued pulling her panties down her thighs, exposing one glowing red bottom with the prettiest of girlish clefts mid center.

"Oh Todd, Don't pull my panties down …PLEASE, its so embarrassing," her wriggling this time was for real. Now he figured, was time to execute the next stage of her punishment. Restoring her knickers to their rightful elevation he tugged the skirt back down and assisted her if not unsteadily, to her feet. Her wrists understandably were beginning to ache a little.

Manoeuvring her across to the writing desk, he pulled the wooden chair out before pushing her into it. She watched as he crossed the room to retrieve two other smaller pieces of rope and something else that he placed in his trouser pocket. She couldn't see what it was. Sitting still she stared downwards fascinated, as he lashed first one ankle then the other to either chair-leg. She should have been at the very least "concerned" for her predicament she realized, but the truth was, it excited her unbearably.

Walking behind her, Todd untied her wrists then pulling her arms behind the chair, bound them tightly once more. She was now ultimately restrained and completely at his mercy.

Regarding his handiwork, Todd had every reason to be pleased with himself. From the frontal aspect it really was a good news day. Breasts thrust forward and further delineated through the soft material of her blouse by virtue of having her hands roped behind her, gave Shannon a kind of Joan-of-Arc forlorn look. The bare feet and almost indecent hemline added just the right "vulnerable as all hell" perspective. He knelt in front of her.

"What are you going to DO with me?" she asked softly, "promise you won't hurt me Todd?"

That being the absolute last thing he had in mind, he just smiled at her. "Of course not Shannon…. as if?

Reaching upwards then, he fondled her right breast through her blouse. This caused her to yelp and to admonish him with a curt "Todd!!" Grinning, he cupped her the other side and revelled in the delicious sensation afforded him by such gratuitous fondling. Shannon wriggled in the chair, fully unable to escape her abuser and if the truth be known – in no hurry to do so.

In keeping with the profile of an innocent young girl however, she did in all fairness put up some token verbal resistance. "Stop that, Todd," and "C'mon leave my breasts alone," rent the airways as well as a couple of "I'll scream, I really will" threats.

Todd came well equipped though. Retrieving the small roll of duct-tape from his pocket, he tore off a strip six inches long and pressed it neatly across her mouth. The visuals were now complete. He had the floor as it were.

Unceremoniously silenced, Shannon sat there wide-eyed as Todd continued to molest her maidenly charms. She would have aired her shock had she been able to, most especially at the point her boyfriend moved in closer and began to undo her blouse buttons all the way to her waist. She began to shake her head in disbelief as her bra was exposed and Todd's fingers slip-slid their way down inside both cups. She could see his fingers feeling her nipples and their unconcealed reaction to such treatment. It was just bad luck for her the bra had its clasp at the front.

Even as her pretty breasts spilled out into Todd's direct line of vision, she felt a hot flush coursing through her body. Humiliation, excitement, fear, expectation…all these and more were present. Right at the moment Todd leaned forward and began sucking her right nipple though, you could add another abstract noun – pleasure!

Instinctively she arched her chest forward, her eyes fully closed. Latching on to her left and majorly erect teat, he drew down hard, his free hand gently squeezing her other breast as he did so. Exactly who was enjoying this more is hard to say.

Possessed of one painfully hard erection not surprisingly, Todd simply had to avail himself of the limited time available. Unhandling her breast, his hand followed its owner's debased line of vision. That semi-parted flesh-colored freeway up beneath the girl's skirt. Pushing the hem up as he went, Todd could but stare lustfully at the resulting up-skirt optically.

Eyes wide open now, Shannon began shaking her head in denial once more as he reached in to the depths and commenced rubbing the front of her panties lewdly. Worse was to come though as he took a hold of them and deftly drew the material to one side, exposing her most intimate of possessions to his over-heated gaze.

Staring at those sexy brown curls that up until now he had only 'felt' briefly during his earlier exploratory, propelled him into "fully procreative" status. Cute as those green panties were, they were no match for a twenty-year old near-rapist with some serious needs. Disrespectfully ripped from crotch to waistband, their new home was the far corner of the hotel suite.


End file.
